Her Beautiful Soul
by TwilightxMusicLuver
Summary: Carlisle and Esme come across the dying body of a teenage girl and change her. They call the rest of the family residing in Alaska immediatley.This is my first Fanfic story. BXE
1. Prologue

First story that has actually has anything to do with Twilight. Hope you like it. I've been thinking about this for a while.

Review please!!

Prologue: Carlisle's POV

We were speeding through the highway beset with the large spruce trees of Montana. Esme had just bought a new home and wished to get the carpeting and some of the rooms done before the rest of the Cullen family moved in. As the trees thinned a little, a beautiful, large mansion came into view.

I looked over at my beautiful wife to find her smiling widely, eyes sparking. I chuckled; you could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she planned out the décor. Esme was an absolute natural when it came to designing.

I parked on the concrete sidewalk that led to who knows where. I stepped out of the driver's seat to my black Mercedes that was hooked up with a moving cargo in the back (I don't really know what those trailer things are called) and opened her door with vampire speed before she could lay a single finger on it. She gave me a knowing look while I just smiled innocently back at her. I wrapped an arm around my lovely wife and led her forward to our new home.

"It's absolutely perfect," Esme breathed after we stood in comfortable silence for several moments.

"Come on," she urged me toward the ancient double doors that were carved with complex designs. "I want to see the inside." I shook my head in amusement but stopped abruptly, Esme stopping with me; she could smell it too. We looked at each other wide eyed.

The smell of fresh human blood was coming through the doors.


	2. Chapter 1

I can't believe I forgot to give Stephanie Meyer credit for her characters. I am such an idiot! Anyways, so all credit for all of the vampires goes to Stephanie Meyer. Very first story that has anything to do with Twilight, ever!

Chapter 1: Bleeding Love

Carlisle's POV-

I told Esme to stay put and grabbed my medical bag out of the car before cautiously opening the doors to the mansion and stepping inside. Quickly checking the dark living room for any sign of life with vampire vision, I closed the door halfway behind me. There was nothing but dust.

The smell was coming from a door to my right. When I opened it, I was greeted with an ominous looking stairwell that was darker than the living room and seemed to lead to the basement. I glided through the dark, trying to make as little noise as possible. The smell was becoming gradually stronger, yet at an alarmingly fast rate. It seemed to be accompanied with a…heartbeat? I couldn't tell for sure, even with my superior hearing; the sound was much too faint and slow.

When I came to the bottom, I found the basement to be pitch black though I didn't dare turn the lights on. With my vampire vision, I could see that there were dark splotches of blood just two feet away from my shoes. They led to a chair that was knocked over. I quickly walked over to it and assessed the damage. Ropes around her ankles and hands bound a girl to it. She didn't have a shirt on, but everything else was accounted for (which means pants and bra) and it seemed like she didn't have much time left at all.

This was where I had to make a decision, should I make her one of us? Her heart rate was becoming slower still. I made my decision right before her living heart beat for the last time.

Esme POV-

I was extremely worried. Thousands of questions were flitting through my head at lightning speed, whose blood is it? Why is the person bleeding? Is there more than one person injured? – all of these and many, many more going unanswered provoking me to become more and more restless by the second.

Just as I was about to follow him inside, Carlisle appeared in the doorway, pushing the halfway closed door with his shoulder. He was carrying his medical bag and the source of my worries in his arms; a teenage girl who looked to be even a little younger than Edward was. She was wrapped in Carlisle's jacket and blood was dripping off of her in countless places. She was completely drenched in it.

My motherly instincts kicked in and I was worried to the point of madness. Then I noticed blood dripping off of Carlisle's mouth (sexy mental picture right there) and the reality of what had happened hit me. I took off my calf-length over coat and laid it in the back seat of the Mercedes. Carlisle laid the girl on top of it and with his eyes told me to stay with her. I nodded to him and sat next to our newest family member whilst he called our family back in Alaska.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so some of you have been asking for longer chapters, and honestly I'll try and see what I can do but to tell the truth, I'm winging it. I'm just 13, and I'm going to need you're your comments to keep me moving so, yeah keep them coming. Thanks for the reviews! All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter 2- Adorable

Edward's POV-

Each of us were driving a moving truck filled with our belongings to our new home in Montana where Carlisle and Esme came across the body of a dying girl and changed her. Carlisle had immediately called us in Alaska to inform us of their predicament so us Cullens are moving a week early to help our newest sister **(You have no idea how wrong that sounds to me, it was really hard to write that but he'll get over the sister thing quickly)**. With the help of the Denalis, everything would be moved, including our cars, in only one trip. The Denali coven was curious about the encounter and had wanted to see her for themselves.

With vampire speed, it wasn't long before we arrived at the mansion. Everyone jumped out of their cars/trucks and walked with eager and expectant faces towards Carlisle who was sitting casually on the front porch steps of our new dwelling. His face was worn and tired, his mind going through the same question over and over again, _did I do the right thing?_ I could hear Esme's motherly tenor upstairs in their bedroom. She was with the girl.

Carlisle got up and greeted us with friendly handshakes and warm hugs. He looked at Alice and asked, "Did you get the extra bedroom set?" She smiled brightly and nodded, her spiky hair bouncing up and down with her movements.

He took a good, long look at all of us, sighed heavily, and motioned with his hands to follow him. It seemed that together, Carlisle and Esme finished most of the house already; the living room, dining room, and kitchen were mostly done. Just a few knick-knacks here and there will make them complete. We followed Carlisle up a beautiful mahogany staircase, me behind him, then Alice bounding up behind me, then Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie, Eleazer, Carmen, Irina, Jasper and Kate. He led us down the hallway of the second floor to the last door on the right, his and Esme's bedroom.

The bedroom was large and spacious with wall sized windows and a balcony facing the front yard. There were three doors on the left side of the room, a door leading to Carlisle's office, a bathroom, and a closet. The furniture was black; everything else was white making the room look bright and open. In the middle was a black queen sized bed with white sheets that faced the doorway. And in the middle of the bed was the girl, mahogany hair covering her face and the white covers pulled up to her bust.

Esme was sitting on the bed beside the girl, petting her head with affection **(Why Bella isn't screaming and thrashing will be explained in the next chapter)**. When we entered the room, Esme looked up and smiled in welcome, but made no move to get up. Apparently, she was already attached to the newest Cullen. I raised an eyebrow at her in amusement; she just smiled wider and kept running her fingers through the girl's hair.

Alice skipped to the opposite side of the bed from Esme, Jasper trailing behind her. Her eyes glazed over as she had a quick vision of her laughing with a mahogany head; the girl was turned so I couldn't see her face. It was strange, to have a nameless and faceless member of the family. As Alice came out of her trance, she smiled widely but then frowned and looked up at Carlisle, "You don't know anything about her at all, no name, no nothing?" she asked furrowing her brows in concern.

Esme frowned along with her as Carlisle shook his head, "We didn't find anything that would give us any idea of who she is." He winced and I winced along with him as he remembered what he saw when he found her. Rage flared up inside me; some people were even crueler than us vampires.

Unconsciously, I reached out mentally, trying to find her mind but found…nothing. How was that possible? I mentally scanned everyone else's minds and found nothing out of the ordinary… except, "Jasper and my powers don't work on her." I told Carlisle in frustration** (I believe that feelings and emotions are part of a person's mental make up and since Bella is a mental shield, Jasper can't feel her emotions)**. He frowned and looked over at her. Still looking at her, he asked Eleazer, "Can you get a reading on her Eleazer?"

"No, I'm afraid my powers don't work while the person is going through the transformation." Eleazer replied** (lets just say that's how it worked)**. Though Kate also had a power, it inflicted pain** (of what I remember, correct me if I'm wrong)** and to do that to a person while they were undergoing the transformation was much too cruel.

After several moments of silence, Carlisle spoke up, "She only has one day left for her transformation and in that time, I want this house to be completely finished. She'll be overwhelmed as it is. We want her to think of us as a family living in an ordinary house, all of the rooms should be finished including her own." Then he turned to the Denali clan and said, " You all may stay as long as you wish." They smiled in thanks and we were all dismissed.

I actually felt slightly angsty being away from her. I didn't know the cause of my restlessness, but whatever the reason, I worked twice as fast as usual to get my room finished so that I could be with her again. Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazer were still residing in the girl's room conversing quietly while the rest of the Denalis helped us finish. Just a few hours later, we all filed back inside Esme and Carlisle's bedroom. I sat on a chair next to Esme facing the girl. I wish there was at least a name for her.

As I stared at her, I noticed there, under her silky dark hair, was pale skin with just a tint of gold. It was very peculiar, I felt as if I was being lured toward her in a way. I reached out and softly pushed hair out of her face. When the girl's face was revealed, I heard low gasps and pauses all around but paid them no mind as the beauty that was the girl transfixed me.

In the way she lay, feeble hands curled in front of her face, legs bent at the knee, she was curled into a ball and seemed so juvenile, vulnerable even. But in her face, you could see wisdom and pure, unadulterated stubbornness. She looked as if she was sleeping; yet even then, she looked like she was challenging someone.

Through my glazed mind, I could still hear the vague voices of my family. Alice thought that the girl was as beautiful as Rosalie. _No_, I thought, _she is so much_ _more beautiful. _**(She is just as beautiful as Rosalie and Edward but to Edward she is the most magnificent person in the world.)**

Carlisle seemed to be just a bit amused and was trying not to smile. To him, she looked like a kitten trying to look as intimidating as a lion. I didn't really think of her that way, but upon hearing his thoughts, my lips started to twitch just as bad as his was. Some of our family members were questioning our amusement, but I just went back to watching the girl. She seemed to be around my age, physically anyway, yet just a tiny bit younger** (It is now August and she** **supposed to turn 17 on Sept. 13, but got turned so, yeah. Physically she will forever be 16. I just didn't like the fact that she was older than Edward in Breaking Dawn)**.

A troubled mind brought me back to reality; Rosalie wanted to know how Carlisle had come upon her. I already knew, yet it was only fair the others knew as well, so I made no move to stop Rosalie from asking Carlisle this question.

Carlisle's expression once again became haggard. He took a long look at all of us, just as he did when we arrived at the mansion, his gaze resting on me for a moment longer – calculating the way I looked at the girl **(I'm** **getting** **really tired of calling her the girl), **then gave another heavy sigh and began his encounter. I didn't listen and tried my very best to ignore the others' minds too.

Focusing on the girl seemed to keep me very occupied. I marveled at the way every second, her face would just become even more beautiful **(the transformation)**.

Now, there were only a few hours before she woke up and I was somewhat nervous about introducing her to our world. How would she react? Several scenarios swam through my head, all of them ending with her running away and screaming. But there was also the excitement of finally getting to know her; her name especially. Newborn vampires can't remember much of there human lives but she should at least remember her name. Maybe we'd even find out why our powers didn't work on her.

Finally, the moment of truth came. Rosalie, Tanya, Emmett, Irina, Jasper, and Kate filed out by Carlisle's wishes as he didn't want to overwhelm her.

Her heartbeats increased to a crescendo and the remainder of us in the room leaned toward her slightly in eagerness as her heart stopped completely.

**So, how was that? Long enough, need more? Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, tell me if I should continue on this story because I feel like it's starting to dull. And I have an idea for a firmer story. Also, there's a little something I just wanted to share:

**Quote from **_**Rage: A Love Story**_** by Julie Anne Peters**

_Frank's this grizzled old guy about ninety years old who has dementia and diabetes and I don't know what all. He doesn't have any family, or at least no one who cares enough to visit. Too many people die alone in this world. _

_ On my way to the ward, I stuff the rest of my taquito into my mouth. Frank's laid out on the bed, masturbating._

__**Ew. **_**"Frank?" I say softly. "It's Johanna."**_

_** He rubs his wanker. It's dark and wrinkled. "Frank?"**_

_** Nothing is really happening. No hardening of the, you know, arteries. For privacy, I pull his blanket over his lap. His eyes are far away and he has a quirky smile on his face.**_

_** It makes me smile inside.**_

__**Go for it Frank.**

I find it inspiring XD

Chapter 3- Wake up

Bella POV-

The last thing I remembered was the basement… the dark, desolate basement… _him _and his drunken self… the knife… all the blood… the sharp, stabbing pain…then… I blacked out and the next thing I knew, there was a burning across my entire being. I was suffocated, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't move. It was as if the fire had bound me against my will to some sort of solid burning wall. But I took it like a soldier – if it meant getting away from _him,_ from all of them, I would go through the fiery pits of hell any day. I was bored of my life; I didn't have any one who really cared about me anymore. All I wanted was a family.

An immeasurable amount of time went by and the fire seemed to just get hotter and grip itself tighter to me. As much as I tried facing it bravely, it was too much. I tried screaming, thrashing, but the invisible shackles had me bound. **(In Breaking Dawn, they never said anything about Bella moving at all. When Renesmee showed her the song Edward sang her, in the background, there was no indication of screaming or moving. This is just how I viewed it.)**

And then, just as quickly as the pain had started, it all ceased, and I could finally move. I felt around me cautiously and blindly, it felt like I was on top of something soft… a bed? _Whose bed?_ I thought panicky. I ripped my eyelids open and was met with a very bright light. It hurt so I closed my eyes again, making a sound of discomfort. I had to face the inevitable sooner or later so I opened them once more, fluttering my eyelashes.

It was so bizarre. I was looking at… the ceiling? A wall? Whatever it was I could see it so _clearly._ Now I'm not saying I don't normally see well and need glasses, but I could practically see the cells moving around in it!

"Sweetheart?" I jumped. I looked around for the beautiful voice and found myself face to face with a young, gorgeous, honey blond man with golden eyes. _No way! He's supposed to be dead! Does that mean I'm dead too?_

"Daddy?" I said incredulously. I got startled again; you'd think after sleeping, my throat would be all raspy but I couldn't even recognize my own voice. I blinked in shock a few times to clear my head and decided to worry about my voice later. I looked at the man again and saw that his features were really different from Charlie's. Sure he had the blond hair and blond eyes but he had a more chiseled face and seemed youngish. Charlie was a good looking man but not _that_ handsome or young.

"You're not Charlie." I was beyond confused and tried my very best to disregard my unusually melodic voice. When I looked around me, I was met with even more gold eyes; the faces they belonged to were gorgeous and young too but were so different from each other.

I paused at young boy who looked to be around my age. He was even better looking than the rest of them, well, maybe not the blond man. I reluctantly pulled my gaze away from him, trying not to be obvious in my staring, and found out that I was in a spacious, modest bedroom. It had black furnishing and looked like those bedroom sets you find in magazines. _Nice, _but definitely not my main concern right now; I needed answers.

I faced the first guy again. "Where am I?" There was that voice again, did I get my vocal chords rearranged or something? The panic was starting to settle in now. "Who are you people?"

There was a woman sitting next to me. She was young and beautiful too, just not as beautiful as the other two guys **(no one can beat Edward and Carlisle! Except for Bella and Rosalie)** but beautiful nonetheless. She also had gold eyes but her eyes seemed to carry a protective, caring, kind and motherly spirit. Her face was heart shaped and caramel hair flowed down her back in curls. She spoke to me in a calm, soothing, motherly voice, "Calm down honey, we're not going to hurt you."

I was calmed actually, but I still wanted answers. "You guys gonna tell me who you are and where I am, or are you just going to stare at me all day?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. I didn't mean to sound rude but I was in a stranger's house with no memory of how I got there. I heard musical laughter and regarded the youngish boy to find him chuckling in amusement. I sure as hell did not see what was so funny so I growled at him.

Wait, _growled?_ At my bewildered expression he just laughed harder. My patience was thinning out and I guess the blond man could see that since he cautiously touched my shoulder. A pixyish girl with spiky black hair stood next to him and said, "Don't mind him, he just forgot to take his meds." This made my lip twitch a little and the boy glared playfully at her. He had this unusual bronze colored hair that was full and styled messily on top of his head. _Sex hair, _I thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a deep, masculine laughter from… downstairs? And kind of jumped again. _That was_ _weird_. The small girl said reassuringly, "You'll get used to it."

"Do you guys have names?" The blond man smiled and introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen.

"That boy over there," he nodded towards the bronze haired guy I was ogling a minute ago, "is Edward, my adopted son."

Edward seemed a little frustrated but smiled an angel's smile that made me melt into a puddle said, "Hi there." Sort of giving me a half wave. His voice sounded like a music artists'.

Carlisle then smiled at the motherly woman beside me, "Esme, my wife.' She smiled at me too, "Nice to meet you dear." Before Carlisle could get another word out, the girl from earlier came bounding up to me and _squealed_, "Hi, I'm Alice. I'm Edward's sister and we are going to be best friends!" And with that said, she squeezed me into a big hug. To say I was startled was an understatement, first because she was so fast in approaching me and so forward, second being that she squeezed very hard. However, she reminded me of my energetic and spontaneous mother. So I hugged her back.

When she released me, Carlisle pointed to a couple standing near the far end of the bed, "This is Eleazer and his wife Carmen. They're friends of ours." The couple smiled and nodded at me, keeping their distance. Carmen reminded me of Esme, they didn't look a thing alike but both had that motherly vibe to them.

Edward chose that moment to ask me my name. "Isabella Marie Swan." I hesitated before adding, "You can call me Bella."

"So you're Italian?" Edward questioned. He looked really interested by the idea of it. I smiled sadly and replied, "My mother, Renee, was." Edward caught on quickly and mumbled an apologetic "Sorry." I just shrugged my shoulders. Talking about my mom made me uncomfortable. I changed the subject from the past to the present.

"So where exactly am I?" I faced Carlisle because he seemed like the most authoritive in the family. He seemed just a tad uncomfortable and very worn.

"Bella, dear, do you remember what happened before you… woke up?"

I thought for a short second and _that _night's events came flooding back to me. I was shocked to say the very least and I voiced my thoughts aloud," I should be dead by now." I whispered. Esme grabbed my hand and rubbed circles over the back with her thumb.

"Bella," Carlisle hesitated. I urged him on with my eyes. " Can you tell me what happened to you?" I winced. "No." I shook my head. "I'm sorry Carlisle, you all seem to be nice people but I only just met you. I just can't trust you. Not yet anyway." I was torn by my decision but I wouldn't be the one asking questions here.

Carlisle nodded. "Bella," he started, "I came here three days ago with Esme. Is that how long I've been sleeping? "This," he looked around the room, "is our new house. However, when we got here," he seemed to be struggling with what to say, "we found you in the basement of this house." He looked up at me with eyes full of compassion and I knew he saw what I didn't want him or anyone else to. I closed my own eyes and lowered my head. When he spoke, I opened them again, very slowly and deliberately, looking at my lap. In the very back of my mind, I tiny voice was wondering whose clothes I was wearing.

"When I found you Bella, you were on the brink of death." He blew a gusty breath out. " I am different, my whole family is different." Where did that come from? What was he trying to get to? Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward tense. " In a way I saved, in a way I … didn't. Depends on your perspective. What I'm trying to say is, I made you different, Bella – like my family and I." He paused and a thought flitted through my head, did he give me plastic surgery? Is that why my voice is different? I s that why everyone is so beautiful? Does plastic surgery even affect your voice**? (I honestly don't know if it does. Humor me.)**

"Bella, I made you a vampire." That was nowhere near plastic surgery.

**I'm in a bad mood today. When I was walking home from school, it was windy and something wet landed on my cheek. I'm pretty sure some animal spit on me. It was really smelly whatever it was. Anyway, reviews please! They are my comfort food. And how was that last sentence? Not too corny? **


	5. Chapter 4

**I feel like fan fiction is my getaway from the world cause I'm so stressed out these days. ELA state tests were last week, math state was today and tomorrow, science state should be around the 29****th****, social studies state is I don't know when, and because I'm in the top top top class of the whole middle school, I get to take the science and math regents this year! If you feel sorry for me and love my story please review. **

Chapter 4-

Edward's POV-

You could see her eyes moving beneath her smooth, lavender eyelids. She felt around herself cautiously with her small, feminine hands. A quarter of a second after she ripped her eyes open, she shut them close again, making a sound that was between a hiss and a whimper. A short second later, she opened her eyes once more, less hasty this time.

Her eyes were a dark, crimson red and full of wonder and awe as she looked at the ceiling above her with her new vision. When Carlisle called to her, she sat up with speed so quick, human eyes wouldn't have been able to detect her.

"Daddy?" she said in shock. Her voice was that of a goddesses'. She seemed to be even more surprised upon hearing her new voice. I wish I could read her mind, to know what she was thinking and see what information she could and couldn't take. Right now, I could hear Carlisle's surprise and delight at being called Daddy. The girl fluttered her long, luscious eyelashes against her pale cheeks, blinking rapidly.

"You're not Charlie," she said confused. I filed away that information for the future; her father looked like Carlisle but his name was Charlie. Carlisle wished that someday, she would become accustomed to calling him that out of her own choice.

She looked around herself, at the room, at the vampires in the room, pausing at me a second longer than the others. I felt a thrill go through me and it felt heavenly. When she looked away from me, I felt so disappointed. Downstairs, Jasper was going over my emotions feeling confused.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" I didn't need Jasper to know she felt panicked. Esme tried calming her down and she relaxed just a bit.

"You guys gonna tell me who you are and where I am, or are you just gonna stare at me all day?" Oh my, she was exactly like Carlisle had imagined her to be. I chuckled quietly and it did not go unheard by her super sensitive ears. She growled at me and a flicker of… something stroke through me but quickly died down at her sudden expression of surprise. I laughed harder; _she was so adorable._

Carlisle touched her shoulder, ready to brace her if she were to attack. Alice quickly defused the situation by mocking me and I glared playfully at her once I realized the girl's lip was twitching in an effort not to smile. I was also just a bit embarrassed; I didn't want her to think of me highly, I wasn't that vain, but I didn't want her to think I was mental either. Oh, how I wish I could read her mind.

Emmett laughed from downstairs and the girl jumped again. "You'll get used to it." Alice wanted to achieve the girl's trust so that she could have a best friend and close sister as she had seen in her vision, and was trying her best to make the girl feel comfortable.

"Do you guys have names?" Carlisle smiled and introduced those of us in the room with her. When he go to me, I kind of waved and said "Hi there." I'm an idiot.

I got tired of referring to her as the girl so I requested to know her name. Her full name was Isabella Marie Swan but she preferred Bella. A beautiful name fit for an equally beautiful creature such as herself. "So you're Italian?" I wanted to know as much as I could about her so that I could piece together the mystery that was Bella Swan without my mind reading powers.

That was my first mistake. I didn't know that there were also things in her past she didn't really feel comfortable speaking about. Apparently, Renee, her Italian mother, died. I mumbled an apologetic "sorry." I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable either but if a simple thing such as her origin led to something such as the death of a close family member, how was I supposed to reassure her?

Bella pulled me out of my thoughts when she asked Carlisle where she was. Carlisle remembered how hard it was to explain the reality of our… existences to each of us once we woke up; it was never quite easy and he sometimes regretted what he had done. He thought of a way to open up the subject and decided asking her what had happened to her was the best way.

Bella thought for a short second and her eyes clouded with horror and shock. "I should be dead by now," she whispered. Not knowing what happened to her made my mind conjure up thousands of terrifying scenarios and each one made me believe something worse occurred. My brain was driven to the point of pure insanity as I felt an overwhelming amount of fear for her, anger towards the vile abomination that left her in the basement, protectiveness towards her and anguish as I thought of what would've happened had Carlisle no turned her.

"Bella," Carlisle hesitated, not sure if she really ought to know so soon. Her eyes urged him onwards and he kept on beating around the bush. " Can you tell me what happened to you?" Bella winced and implied that she wouldn't tell us until she was completely convinced we were trustworthy.

Carlisle understood and was not the least bit offended. "Bella," he started, "I came here with Esme three days ago. This," he looked around the room, "is our new house. However, when we got here, we found you in the basement of this house." Bella closed her eyes and lowered her head. When Carlisle went on speaking, she opened her eyes yet did not move her head.

"When I found you Bella, you were on the brink of death." Here was the part where he reluctantly tried to explain to Bella what he did to her. Bella looked confused once again as to where he was trying to get to and lifted her head up.

"Bella, I made you a vampire."

I'd never felt this way towards any woman at all before, but Bella captivated me.

It wasn't just that I couldn't read her mind; there was more than that. She had a personality like no other; a lady who stood up for herself and already seemed somewhat independent. She was arousing something in me. Something that I was afraid of as I did not know nor understand what it was. At the same time, I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to know everything about her. I was frustrated and curious. There was also this little thought floating around in my mind, almost like a movie, where I tell Bella I can't read her mind and she opens her entire soul to me. Impossible.

Right now, I was wondering if she would ever give me a chance to ask her more about herself because she was as frozen as a statue after what Carlisle had said.

Bella looked absolutely void of any emotions. Her beautifully sculpted face looked to be almost bored but when you regarded her eyes, it was as if you could see into her soul.

They say that eyes are the windows to one's soul; I never really gave the theory a second thought because in a way, I could see people's souls without even trying. Tainted souls, pure souls – all concluding from their thoughts. But now, I could see that it was more than just a theory, it was damn straight and true. Bella proved it; in her eyes, you could see her fear, confusion, disbelief, doubt, and just a hint of an entity that led you to believe that she was hiding something.

What had happened to her? Why did she turn up in our basement? I believed these questions were very much connected to that something that she was hiding. To be a hundred percent sure, I needed to gain her trust as she had implied earlier. But I couldn't do that if she never came out of that trance of hers.

I hesitated, and then snapped my fingers in front of her face. Her bewildered expression pushed me to the edge of hysteria, but I held it in – for her sake. She was just too adorable for her own good.

All of a sudden, as quick as lightning, Bella brought her finger up to her razor sharp tooth before any of us could warn her. She held her finger in front of her face for inspection and watched the cut heal itself in a matter of seconds. "Awesome," she muttered. We all stared at her incredulously. She asked Alice to bring her a mirror and Alice dug into the pocket of her cashmere sweater for her compact. She handed it over to Bella and Bella held it up to her mouth, inspecting her tooth.

"No fangs?" She raised an eyebrow at Carlisle. We all chuckled as we finally processed what she was trying to do.

I asked her, still chortling, "Do you honestly believe all those myths?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at me and asked, "So none of them are true?'

I shrugged my shoulders a little, "Depends on the myth." Bella's expression was calculative for a few seconds. Then she attacked me with a ton of questions, "Stakes don't kill you…us?" I shook my head no. "Then how…?" "You have to rip us apart and set the pieces on fire." Her eyes widened.

"Garlic, crosses, they don't affect us at all?" She cocked her head to one side. I shook my head once again, saying no and trying to get the fact that she was so damn beautiful out of my head.

"We don't sleep in coffins?"

"No," I paused, "we don't sleep at all."

Her eyes widened again. "Never?"

"No."

"Why?" She seemed a little out of breath.

I smiled sheepishly and said, "I don't really know."

She paused momentarily and then went back to her bombarding, "So how did – who changed me again?" I nodded towards Carlisle. She nodded her head slowly; processing the information I was feeding her.

"How did you change me?" She directed the question towards Carlisle.

He hesitated, and then said, " I put my venom into your system."

Bella's lips parted somewhat, "Venom? Like a snake?"

He nodded cautiously not knowing how all this information was being processed. I didn't understand how she could be so calm about this.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Mmmm?"

"Why are you taking this so calmly?" She looked down and spoke up after several minutes, "I don't really know. I guess that since I didn't really have anyone left, I wanted to cease living. I was getting bored of my life to be honest. I guess now, life has just become a little more interesting." She shrugged and all of our jaws popped open. She changed the subject, "What do we… drink?" Carlisle answered this time, his voice sounded strained, "Don't worry dear, we don't drink human blood." Her confused expression once again returned, "Then what do we drink?"

"Animal blood." Bella blinked once and said, shaking her head in disappointment, "Now why didn't they think of that one in the movies."

**I feel like my inexperience is starting to show in my work. I'll try updating today again, but it most likely be tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the tips and the comments. You guys are really sweet! Okay, so this chapter is about Bella, and how she is adjusting to the vampire world.**

Chapter 5-

Bella POV:

_Vampire. _It was very hard to believe. Growing up, you hear a lot about what's true and what's fiction, but sometimes you get them mixed up. I was now wondering if everything I learned to be mythical were actually real. If vampire were real, whose to say werewolves, witches and leprechauns weren't? And what if they were? Did we all just live in peace together forever, or did we all just ignore each other? _Or _were we descendents of spiteful enemies that went back thousands of years to ancient disputes that were never solved and we are now forced to walk in our ancestors' footsteps because of this timeless prejudice?

The Cullens were actually making it even harder to believe; they looked like they belonged on the red carpet, not inside coffins decorated with candles in an occult design. My brain felt like it was preparing for a test – you know, when you have to memorize things and put them to use? What Carlisle just told me was really just trying to get into one ear, later it would probably just go out the other and I'd forget about him ever saying such a thing. Yeah, right.

Part of me was doubtful – what if behind that serious face, he was a cruel joker just trying to make fun? But there was a larger part of me that finally seemed to have an answer for the questionable pain I'd been going through these past three days. It believed that I had just gone through Hell's fire and was now damned to spend the rest of eternity a being who is forever frozen in time.

Part of me, a very tiny, itsy bitsy part, thought that now, I finally had a family who cared for me and we would all live in harmony forever after. This insignificant part was trampled to dust as questions continued to stampede through my mind. It was all like a hazy, cloudy, humongous mess that needed to be sorted out or it would provoke my head into an erratic explosion. Or at least, that's how it felt.

And then there was the undeniable fear coursing through me creating adrenaline. I was afraid of myself – I didn't trust myself anymore. I didn't know who I was; I didn't know the mechanics of being a vampire. There were other fears as well, just not as powerful as that one. The other fears were basically revolving around the Cullens. Were they going to throw me out now, all alone not knowing what to do with myself? If they didn't throw me out, how were they going to treat me?

In the past, I've learned to be mindful of whom to trust. Yet because I'm still so inexperienced and wanted someone to help me alleviate the negative thoughts and feelings because of said past, I ended up in an old abandoned mansion that a handful of vampires decided to buy. An annoying snapping noise startled me out of my revolution.

Edward was snapping his fingers in front of my face. 5% of me wanted to slap his hand away. 20% of me was actually grateful because he might just have saved me from the world's largest headache. 73% of me wanted to tell him to fuck off and leave me alone with my miserable musings because I didn't very well want to face reality – I never did. The final 2% of me was forming a list of what to ask them – did vampires even get headaches? What about the adrenaline? Or was that feeling simply that of the peculiar fear that was threatening to consume my new vampire self?

At the word vampire, my mind conjured up a picture of the pointy eared, large fanged Dracula and yet another question swam in my cerebrum. This one, however, I was determined to find the answer of immediately. I touched the cusp of my lateral incisor with my forefinger to make sure. When I brought my finger up to my face for inspection, I could _see_ the skin reattach itself. It didn't hurt much, just a small incessant sting that felt like a paper cut really. I actually find it to be incredible.

To see something movie producers try creating with hundreds, maybe thousands of dollars and weeks worth of time happen right in front of you so naturally was truly a spectacle. Then something hit me; my tooth may have sharp, but it was small. I asked Alice to bring me a mirror to be sure. When I asked Carlisle about this, everyone started laughing.

"Do you honestly believe all of those myths?" Edward asked me still chuckling that musical laughter of his. _Wait._

"So does that mean none of them are true?" I suppose sorting fact from fiction just got a little harder. Edward lifted his left shoulder up an inch. "Depends on the myth."

_Depends on the myth huh?_ For a few seconds I endured the storm that was my brain and found that I could think of different things at the same time. _Awesome._ Once I got over that little shock, I asked Edward the first questions that popped in my mind forming a line of sorts.

"Stakes don't kill you…us?" He shook his head.

"Then how…?"

"You have to rip us apart and burn the pieces." My eyes widened. I guess forever really meant forever; it seemed you couldn't really commit suicide. By yourself anyway. I filed that last sentence at the end of the line that held the questions that needed their answers.

I fired off again, "Garlic, crosses, they don't affect us at all?" Edward shook his head again.

"We don't sleep in coffins?"

"No," he paused for a second, "we don't sleep at all."

"Never?"

"No."

"Why?"

He smiled sheepishly and said, "I don't really know why." Well you can't really think that he knows everything anyway. I was actually happy about this one – no one will find out about my sleep talking. But there was also the fact that I couldn't dream anymore, but that was fine. I still had daydreaming, I guess. That something I had a lot more control over. But what the heck do they do all night then? No, wait, I don't really want to know.

"So how did – who changed me again?" Edward nodded his bronze head towards Carlisle's blond one." I nodded slowly. So what did he do to me? Bite me? I asked him and apparently, yes, he did. And in the process he put his venom inside my body. I'm not really sure of how I felt about that. I was actually hoping it would've been Edward – that would've made us closer in a way I think. Well, what's done is done.

"Bella?" My daydream questioned.

"Mmmm?"

"Why are you taking all of this so calmly?" Well… I don't really understand it much myself either but what are you supposed to do when you wake up one day to find that you're a scary mythical creature that people who believe in the reality I used to believe in laugh at the concept while I'm supposed to live with it for the rest of eternity? It's not as if I can pound everyone in my path to dust and go around screaming my head off for the life I had back. I didn't even want it anymore.

I supposed that since I was tired of my meaningless existence, I'm getting used to the idea. Life won't be so bland anymore. Besides, it's not as if anyone even wants me anymore – Mom and Dad are dead, my friends never really were friends – except for Angela and Ben – my own house didn't feel like my home anymore, and the one person I truly ever put any trust into betrayed me because of some stupid misunderstanding. **(Now should this guy be Jacob Black or Mike Newton? Review please and tell me which I should make the bad guy!) **So I told them this in short summery of course. Then I resumed my interrogation

"What do we… drink?"

"Don't worry dear, we don't drink human blood." Then what the heck _do_ we drink? Vegetable juice?

"We drink animal blood." I blinked. You have got to be kidding. I'm surprised that no producers or writers came up with that one yet. **(They have actually. Vampire Diaries came before Twilight. I think that's where SM got her ideas because they're so similar.)**

"You know you should be thirsty right now. Right Carlisle?" The man Carlisle introduced as Eleazer asked with a confused expression. Thirsty? I didn't feel thirsty.

"Yes you should," Carlisle wore a similar expression and asked, "Bella, don't you feel a… burning sensation of some sort?" Burning? Wha- OH MY GOD **(Usher's new song). **It was as if the fire was starting to spread again. As if someone was holding a torch inside my throat. I squeezed my neck with both hands in horror. I didn't want to go through that _again._ I heard Carlisle mutter an awed, "Extraordinary." He then gestured with his hand and said, "Follow me." I leapt up and trailed after him and actually _heard_ two pairs of footsteps behind me.

I turned around and caught a glance of Edward and Alice pursuing us. We climbed down a beautiful mahogany staircase at a fast pace, walking through a short hallway that was about only four feet in length and finally entered a white carpeted living room with a huge plasma screened TV hanging over a cozy looking brick fireplace that was surrounded by black sofas and armchairs. Sitting upon these were six more vampires. Carlisle quickly introduced them as Alice skipped toward and kissed the cheek of the lanky blond whose name was Jasper.

I gave them a small, friendly smile before cautiously squeezing my neck again with one hand, hoping that it would pass off as a casual movement. Edward saw right through it and gave my shoulder a slight but reassuring squeeze and I smiled gratefully up at him. I noticed that our heads weren't that far apart. He seemed to stand at a height of 6 ft 4 in and if I remember correctly, I should've been 5 ft 9 in. I'm pretty sure I grew an inch.

I didn't dwell on these musings long and went back to worrying about the… hunt that I was about to take place in. Edward had moved his hand so that his long fingers splayed along the small of my back. I found the gesture soothing and it calmed me somewhat. He pushed me down the porch steps, over the massive lawn, over the concrete sidewalk and towards the line of monstrous looking spruce trees. I will never look at a Christmas tree the same way again.

I kind of pushed back against Edward's hand, standing stock-still, facing the trees with fear.

"Bel – " someone started behind me, I think it was Alice. Whoever it was, I cut them off by holding up a finger and saying, "Give me a minute." I looked down and took a deep breath, brought my head back up, bit my lip and nodded towards Edward. He gave me a kind smile and we continued through the woods.

I was going to hunt an animal. I actually had hunted before, always in the supervision of my father, when I was twelve, but I never drank their blood. And I had a feeling we weren't going to skin the animals of their fur first and then drink out of them all neat and tidy. In a way, I thought it was sort of normal. I mean, I ate meat when I was human, animal meat. The only difference here is what part of the animal we devour.

We reached a dark woody area and I walked fractionally closer to Edward, wanting to shy away from the dark and at the same time trying not to seem too cowardish. His hand moved to rest on my waist. The touches he was giving me were becoming more and more sensual. I could feel many pairs of eyes boring into that spot where he was touching me. Some of the vampires from the living room had joined us as well, I didn't look back to see who.

We stopped behind a couple of bushes. There were two mountain lions, in front of us some 3 yards away, both male, and they were fighting. Snarling at each other viciously, they rounded each other and now and again would claw at the other's faces.

Edward crouched low beside me, the comfort of his hand leaving my body as he whispered, "Just let your instincts take charge and go with the flow."

I cleared my mind and my eyes locked onto the animals in front of me, my own body lowering into a crouch instinctively. I could smell everything. I could smell the fragrance coming off the two big cats, I could smell a musky, pleasant perfume coming off of Edward beside me that screamed male. Thankfully, that smell was vague and I didn't jump on him in front of the vampires behind me as I was very much locked on my targets.

I chose the smaller one, leaving the bigger one for Edward, and sprang up into the air, landing on top of the lion. It never knew what hit it. I sank my teeth into the confused feline and with a cough like gurgle it tumbled to the ground taking me with it. I drank it dry, finishing to find the other cat killed by Carlisle while Edward, Alice, the big guy whose name was Emmett, and the petite strawberry blonde known as Tanya watched me from the trees. I took one look at them, and then ran toward another scent.

This scent was okay; it didn't smell bad, but it didn't smell good either. Nonetheless, my inexperienced vampire brain took in the odor of blood and made a run for it. Running felt like flying, it was so easy and fun. I soon came upon a herd of deer and pounced on the nearest animal. After throwing that one aside, I ran toward a young buck that was trying to escape with the others.

Throwing the buck towards a nearby tree, I looked down at myself in disgust. My hair was tangled thanks to the wind from my run. My mouth smeared with blood, dripping down on my pale, blue three quarter sleeved shirt. I still didn't know whose shirt it was. Edward and the others came towards me and I awkwardly looked at the carcasses of the deer on the ground.

Carlisle smiled warmly and said, "Good job Bella. But after you're done, you have to bury the bodies so no one will come across such an unusual death." I nodded my head in understanding and went to work.

**Longer than usual, yes? Reviews please!!**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: _I see some who give each other jewelries on the neck, it's beautiful but still, they are only rocks. Rocks that trick you… I much more enjoy you loving me without spending your money. Fake things, golden cages. You, when you hold me_ _tight, it's like_ _a treasure, and that is worth gold_. – By Zazie

Has anyone checked out the song on my profile? Oh yeah, there's also this new album Miley Cyrus is doing. It's called, I can't be tamed, I think. The pictures from the video show that if it were Pink, Lady Gaga, or Britney Spears, it would be okay, but I think Miley is trying too hard to grow up.

Credit for characters goes to SM. 31 reviews! Yay!

Chapter 6-

Edward's POV-

What did that _mean?_ Her life just became more _interesting?_ Bella Swan was one peculiar little being. She had me confused, curious and enthralled. With every new little bit of information, I just wanted to know more and more.

Eleazer's troubled mind brought my attention to the fact that Bella had yet to give any sign of thirst. She just looked awed, confused, and… happy? It was hard to tell because she was shaking her head. When Carlisle described the kind of pain she should be going through right now, Bella clutched at her throat as her ruby eyes widened in horror. I felt something go through me, regret maybe? She was starting to see what being a vampire really meant.

_I want to see her smile_, I thought as me and Alice trailed after Carlisle and Bella. When we entered the living room, Carlisle made quick introductions. I saw Bella try and smile at everyone, but it came out as more of a grimace. She cupped her neck with her hand and I saw that she was uncomfortable. I didn't want her to feel any more pain so I squeezed her shoulder. She looked at me gratefully and I mentally cheered. I moved my hand down to the small of her back and steered her towards the door.

Her body was soft, smooth and curvy underneath my hand. I urged her gently towards the large spruce trees lined up a few feet away from the sidewalk as Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Tanya followed close behind. Now was when I caught a taste of what everyone was thinking about Bella. Alice was planning numerous shopping and vacation trips for the future with Bella, hoping she would let Alice doll her up every now and again. Rosalie was both piteous and jealous toward the new Cullen.

She was jealous because Bella was very, very beautiful. Rosalie beautiful as Alice had put it. She might be vain but Rose was a good person. Rosalie thought that she could very well relate to Bella's transformation because of her own past. I wouldn't think of that. Carlisle remembered her with her pants on. **(Foreshadowing) **But that didn't mean that she wasn't touched. I quickly hopped to another mind to keep my own out of that treacherous gutter.

Emmett was awaiting a wrestling match **(I can't help keep my own mind out of the gutter at times, wink, wink, nudge, nudge ****)**, Jasper was glad that there was finally someone who had less control when it came to blood than he did. Irina, Kate, and Tanya were all questioning my seemingly casual touches to Bella. Tanya has always been somewhat… obsessed with me. She didn't truly love me, oh no, that's not it at all. Tanya was like a succubus, she was. She loved to toy with men and had never found one that defied her 'love' until I came along **(Single men).** I had turned her down countless times, and though they knew it was never meant to be, Kate and Irina always were a bit annoyed with their sister's failure. Why? I really didn't have much of a clue. It was some strange logic that they had. But I did know that they all meant well and were good vampires.

Kate and Irina watched Tanya stand up gracefully from her spot on the sofa and follow behind us, trying to decipher the situation. I ignored her and found Esme, Eleazer, and Carmen staring at us through the window of the bedroom where we left them as we walked out onto the front lawn. Esme was mentally jumping for joy and trying desperately to hold her triumphant smile in. She believed that I'd finally met my match. I mentally shook my head. But there was a hint of an entity agreeing with her.

Carmen and Eleazer were just curious as to how the hunt would go. Carlisle was here to analyze Bella's movements just in case for future references.

When we reached two male mountain lions fighting in a clearing, I instructed Bella to follow her instincts. She leaped up into the air, baring her teeth and sank them into the smaller now confused feline. Carlisle mentally asked if it was all right to take the other down since he hadn't hunted in a while.

I nodded to him and resumed watching Bella to find her drink the lion dry in a matter of seconds. She took a glance at us and I saw her perk up a little as a herd of deer passed by 3 miles from here. She took off in their direction and Carlisle and me followed her, leaving the others to hunt for themselves.

She ran just a tiny bit faster than I did. Okay, maybe a mile longer per hour than I did. Either way, it would wear off eventually. Nevertheless, I had to admit that pursuing Bella was exhilarating; finally, a challenge. But that wasn't all. Chasing Bella wasn't only a challenge and it didn't only make me feel like a true teenager again, it made me feel like I was after an angel.

The dim sunlight coming from up ahead outlined her feminine form and made red and golden highlights in her mahogany hair. They made her skin sparkle momentarily and emphasized the pale blue of her shirt and made it almost as white as the skinny pants she was wearing. To top it all off, she had a radiant smile that shed rainbows. I saved the image mentally, hoping to paint it to make it more physical someday.

Carlisle didn't miss the angel in front of us either and smiled a warm and happy smile because his newest daughter seemed so elated. She effortlessly attacked and drained two deer and finally seemed satiated as she looked sheepishly down at their bodies.

Bella looked… sexy. Her hair was wild making it look like she just woke up in an appealing way. The blood dripping down her mouth and onto her shirt created a dangerous feel. _So beautiful_. Now I'm not saying I've never noticed women's beauty before, I did. But Bella seemed so natural yet unbelievable at the same time. I could stare at her for the rest of forever.

Carlisle spoke first, "Good job, Bella. But after you're done, you must bury the bodies afterwards." She nodded in understanding and made quick progress. After burying the mountain lions she and Carlisle drained, we headed back to the house.

Bella looked a lot more comfortable now than before and started firing off questions again.

"So, has anyone ever tried to make an animal a vampire?" I raised my eyebrows a little and Carlisle chuckled slightly.

"No actually, at least, of my knowledge." She cocked her head and said,

"Would you ever try Carlisle?" He was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I would, but only if that animal is in serious need of help." She nodded her head in understanding and said, "Is that why you changed the other Cullens?" I looked at her in surprise; she was quick.

"Yes, it was." Carlisle was thinking the same that I was. Bella bit her lip and my eyes followed the movement.

"Could you guys tell me what happens when you are a vampire? Like what changes, besides the whole bloodthirsty concept?" How curious. Her questions were taking off in a whole other direction.

"Well, all of your senses from your human life are enhanced. Such as, sight, smell, hearing and your strength and speed too." She nodded. "I believe that everyone has a sixth sense of sorts as well," Bella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "like Edward here." He was going to tell her of my mind reading. The scenario of her running away and screaming once again entered my head.

"Edward?" Bella looked surprised.

"Yes, you see, I think that when Edward was human, he could read people very well – their thoughts specifically. I believe that is why he can read minds now." Bella looked up at me in awe, pity and horror.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Can you read my mind now?" I sighed.

"No, actually I can't read your mind at all."

"You can't?" She looked real happy about it and I'm pretty sure my facial expression indicated that I wasn't.

"No. Maybe you can tell me why, though. What sixth sense did you have when you were human?" She looked thoughtful.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was stubborn, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe Eleazer can get an idea of what your power is."

"Eleazer?"

"Yeah, his power can tell what kind of power you have. But I don't think he's ever tried it on a newborn."

"Newborn?" she furrowed her brows.

"The term we use for new vampires." Carlisle explained.

She nodded her head. "So do you have a power Carlisle?"

He chucked and shook his head no.

"Not physically he doesn't," I explained, "I think that compassion is his sixth sense. Did you know that he was a doctor?"

"Really? But how can you stand to be around human blood all the time?" She stared at him in awe and respect.

"300 years of training dear," he smiled.

"Wow, 300 hundred years." Bella took in a shuddering breath and blew it heavily back out. We gave her silence to process the information.

"Wait, back up, so does anyone else have any… powers?"

"Jasper is empathic, he can feel others emotions and make others feel emotions." Carlisle said.

"Alice can see the future. But it changes from time to time based on a person's decision." I added.

"`The future isn't always set in stone,'" Bella quoted and I smiled at her. Her eyes clouded over somewhat but she quickly shook herself awake.

"Can she… see me?"

"Yes, she can." We were all quiet for the moment,

"Kate has the power to inflict pain onto others." Bella laughed. The sound was music to my ears and contagious too.

"I guess she was a real do-gooder when she was human then, huh?" She was still chuckling as we stepped onto the sidewalk.

"So how old are you Edward?" I looked at her with a serene face, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Around a hundred." I squinted into the mist that had now surrounded us, avoiding eye contact. She was quiet as we walked over the porch steps. I looked down at her quickly and saw her face calculating something. I really wish I could read her mind.

Mostly everyone was at the house. Eleazer, Carmen, and Esme came downstairs as soon as we entered.

"Eleazer?" Carlisle asked, "Can you get a reading on Bella, now?" I looked at him hopefully; maybe he had the answer to Bella's mute mind. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head. Our shoulders slumped in disappointment, "Maybe we just have to give it some time," he suggested.

"Come on Bella," Alice chirped, bounding up to us, " you have to see your room!" We chuckled as Alice practically dragged Bella upstairs.

"Why don't you go with them Edward?" Esme said hopefully. I looked at her with mock hurt and shook my head in amusement, rolling my eyes but I obliged. I wanted to anyway. I followed them up to Bella's room that was next to mine on the end of the hallway of the third floor. Her room was similar to everyone else's – large, spacious with sliding windows that led to a balcony. Bella head straight for the balcony and took in the view of the backyard. I came up behind her as Alice pretended to work on the bed, adjusting the pillows and sheets.

"Esme is planning on making a garden," I told her.

"I could help with that," she said, twisting around to look up at me.

"You've gardened before?" She didn't look like the kind of the girl.

"Not really," she admitted, "but I'm willing to try." I could see that there was something else on her mind. But I didn't know what it was sadly.

"Bella!" Alice bounded up to the balcony and tugged Bella towards the bathroom, "You have to change. You don't want to be seen like that all day, do you?" She didn't wait for a reply and shut the door.

"Clothes are on the counter," Alice yelled through the door.

"You don't have to shout Alice," I said annoyed that she took Bella from me.

"Old habits die hard," then she turned to me with sparkling eyes.

_You like her don't you?_ She thought to me.

My eyes widened and I said aloud, "Is it that obvious?" She squealed and threw her arms around me. When she pulled back, she said to me through her mind, _how _much_ do you like her?_

"It isn't that much yet, but I feel this strange pull to her," I admitted in a low voice so that Bella wouldn't hear.

_Awww, you don't have to be a fortuneteller to know that it will turn into love! _Had I still been human, I would've been as red as a tomato. I was going to retaliate just as Bella opened the bathroom door and appeared in a marvelous navy blue sweater and black skinny jeans that accentuated her curves.

I'm pretty sure my jaw unhinged somewhat. She looked at me for a second, smiling in amusement.

"Close the barn door Edward, you'll let flies in," she giggled. I could hear Emmett laughing downstairs too. I shut my mouth closed and said, "You look amazing."

She gave me a tender expression. Alice was watching our exchange with eager eyes going back and forth between us. Bella's expression suddenly changed to grim. She looked at the two of us and said, "I need to talk to Carlisle about something. Privately."

**Cliffhanger! You remember that song from that show they show on channel 13 – between the lions? I used to love it. Anyways, reviews please and thank you!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long, just haven't felt the inspiration plus 1 have three short stories due in ELA.**

Chapter 7

Bella's POV-

I still felt a little burning inside my throat but it was somewhat easy to ignore. Killing the animals in the woods wasn't really that bad. I felt kind of remorseful afterwards, but that quickly dissipated once Carlisle and Edward distracted me. _Edward._

Boy was a hundred years old though I couldn't seem to think of him that way. He seemed so boyish and…_hot_. There was also this pull towards him, as if he was the only person I could ever trust. I trusted him already and I've only known the guy for a couple of hours. I didn't love him, no, but I felt like I was slowly stepping towards the edge where I would fall for him.

I walked down to the living room once again and found Carlisle conversing quietly with Esme.

"Carlisle?" I was timid and I'm pretty sure everyone could see right through me as I fidget with the clingy blue sweater Alice had given me.

"Yes Bella?" His tone was curious and had an underlining of paternity.

"A moment of your time if you don't mind? Privately." He was definitely curious now.

"Of course dear. Come, follow me."

He led us up to the second floor of the house and opened a door that I saw was next to the room I now recognized as the one I woke up in. As I stepped in, I noticed a vast amount of books and volumes on shelves behind a polished wooden desk and leather chair. I presumed this was Carlisle's study room.

"Some of the rooms in this house are sound proof, even to the attuned vampire, for…various reasons. This being one of the rooms." I got his meaningful gist and was momentarily embarrassed before Carlisle gestured for me to sit on one of the comfy leather armchairs in front of his desk whilst he took a seat behind it.

"Carlisle," I started reluctantly, "I need to know exactly what you plan on doing with me." I chose my words very carefully and spoke them with deliberate clearness so that he would not mistake me. Still, he furrowed his brows and looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Bella, if you are referring to the matter of your home, that is completely up to you." This time I was confused. My feelings must've been very transparent as he immediately added, "It is up to you if you wish to live here and be apart of our family. You can do that, or you can travel on your own or with others. It is the same with our diet too. Some of us out there don't drink animal blood." This was said grimly and sent shivers tearing through my body. Of this I was clear of, whether they choose to keep me or leave me, I will try my best to follow the Cullen's ways.

"I am positive I won't be entertaining the thought of…human blood anytime soon. But I don't wish to be a burden upon you or your family Carlisle."

"Nonsense!" he cried out indignantly. In a gentle tone he added, "You are already family Bella." I smiled ear to ear and went over to give him a daughterly hug. I was always the affectionate person, additionally, I may never call Carlisle father, but he was my father figure from now on. I trusted these people because they seemed so genuine. I was a very observant person, I could see the lies and acts in the way people moved, talked or treated me. After a day, I was pretty sure the Cullens, mainly Carlisle, had nothing to hide.

He wrapped his arms around me after a momentary shock and squeezed reassuringly. My eyes were prickling with the tears that were building up. I may have been an affectionate person, however, I haven't cried in a long time. The tears now were the result of finally knowing that I had a real family who were willing to take care of me after all these years. After about 5 seconds, I pulled away from Carlisle and attempted wiping my eyes yet nothing had come out. I looked at Carlisle in wonder and asked him with my eyes. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

I spent another half-second with the idea of no tears for never before important thoughts barged into my mind. I looked at Carlisle and requested a favor. He looked surprised and apprehensive, however, he heard me out, and for that I was grateful.

Edward's POV-

Me, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, and Eleazer were cruising through cities, towns, forests, and neighborhoods with immaculate speed. I now knew what had troubled Bella as I had seen her confess through Carlisle's eyes. He didn't try to keep me out of his mind, and for that he gave me great relief as I clued in a little on Bella's thoughts and concerns. As I had implied many times beforehand, Bella was an enigma.

She thought Carlisle didn't want her, she thought _we_ didn't want her! She believed herself to be a burden to us, though we all wanted more company. Being a vampire can limit whom you can talk to, another perk of being the eternally damned. Being vegetarian vampires outcasts us from the rest of our brothers. We are as much of an enigma to them as Bella is to me. We were, in a way, social lepers and like social lepers, we tended to band together. Therefore, the more the merrier, right?

Anyway, we were now stealthily moving across a vast estate to fulfill Bella's wishes. She had confessed to Carlisle a part of her past and he knew she knew that I was listening in on their conversation while everyone else went on with their existences knowing it was futile to attempt to eavesdrop. And she had trusted me.

_"Carlisle, I understand that what I am about to ask you is juvenile and unbecoming, however, please hear me out. My stepmother and stepsisters are living in New York right now in the house my father had given me in his will. Well, he gave me everything. But I very much wish that I could at least have my possessions with me. They're very few and it would mean a great deal if I could have them with me."_

Alice and I devised a plan mentally together to make sure Bella had more than just her few possessions. She had spoken of her family with great distaste, even if she did try to mask it, the venom was unmistakable. However, she spoke of her house and father so fondly, it was admirable she didn't just sob incessantly right there and then.

It seemed that Isabella Marie Swan had me hook, line, and sinker. I would do anything to make her happy. And that was what I would do.

Phase one: Whilst the others went into the beautiful Victorian house upon a great deal of estate that was all Bella's to retrieve her possessions, I went in and made a few arrangements for the Swan family to wake up to the next day. I avoided the tempting heartbeats and obese snores coming from the three bedrooms. I wonder where Bella slept then? I shook my head in anger as I realized that I was doing all this for a true Cinder_Bella_. Emmett would get a kick out of that one, but I'm sure as hell Bella wouldn't.

Phase two: I crept over to a slinking creature in the deserted hallways and gave the white Persian cat a nice pet on it's mahogany head until it purred with pleasure. He seemed to trust me and didn't run off like other animals would.

_Bella pulled me aside while Carlisle asked the rest to fulfill Bella's wishes. I knew that she knew that I knew what she wanted me to do so there was no reason for me to stick around and listen to the speech. _

"_Quick question. Can you hear animal's thoughts too?"_

_I quirked a brow and my lips at her and replied in the affirmative._

"_May I ask what made you think of that now of all times?"_

_She ducked her head somewhat in embarrassment then raised it back in defiance and replied that she had a cat called Snowbell and that, hopefully, he was still in the house. Then she asked an even more peculiar question, "Do you think that Carlisle would be willing to change him?" she mouthed this to me in hopes that Carlisle wouldn't get the conversation. _

_My curiosity got the better of me and she replied to it by mouthing sadly, "He's a lot like me in a lot of ways and he's all the family I have left."_

If he was a lot like her, I wondered silently as I placed and strapped him into the passenger seat of my Volvo, does that mean that if Bella was still human, she would have acted the same way in reaction to me as Snowbell had? I shook off that annoying thought and acted quickly on Phase three, making sure I got no blood on the seat, and cautiously controlling myself as I bit Snowbell.

_After the exchange with Bella, I felt heartbroken and wanted to help. So I went up to Carlisle and asked him when everyone else was preoccupied of adding another addition to the family. He was very surprised and curious but when I explained to him the reason, he was very positive as well as amused. During the few hours it took to get to our destination in the suburbs of New York, I filled mostly everyone in on our yet to become newest member. They were just as amused and willing as Carlisle was. The only people I didn't tell were Alice and Bella. Alice being because she would know soon enough, and Bella because I wanted it to be a surprise for her. _

It was close to around one o'clock as we drove steadily through the highway. I didn't want to go home just yet. I didn't want to see Bella's expression when she saw what I did to her best friend. That, and it was very calming on the highways, once I blocked everyone's minds of course. The damp, cool weather of the night blew against my face once I opened my window. The city's lights, lights of different colors forming together to make the city seem like it was being showered in rainbows, illuminated the dark of the night. Once you got rid of the pessimistic sounds of honking horns and yells from those who were impatient to get home, it was just as satisfyingly beautiful as a tropical paradise.

The cool weather coming inside the car from the city seemed to help Snowbell somewhat. So I closed the windows and blasted the air conditioner on high. I would make him as comfortable as possible because he meant so much to Bella.

Bella. I was falling fast for her, and it hadn't even been a full day that we had officially met the last time I saw her. I was fretting my decisions now. What if she hated me for damning Snowbell's life too? What if she thought sick and juvenile of what I had done to her family? What if I read the signs all-wrong and she actually liked her stepmother and sisters? I took comfort in the vision Alice had just before we left. In it, Bella was holding a snow white and mahogany fur ball as she looked up at me with grateful eyes that were also full of…love?

What did I think if Bella were to fall in love with me? I'm not entirely sure but I know it would be impossible and very pleasant. Impossible because she was an angel sent from heaven just to boggle my mind and pleasant because had she were to ever fall in love with me, I would not only be the luckiest man on Earth, but also a man who believed that he had a soul if it were to attract such an angel.

**I'm tired, my back hurts, my baby cousin is flying to the other side of the world and I miss her! Reviews! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!**


End file.
